Black and White
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Kensei's out to unwind. Shuuhei approaches.  Not mine, not for profit, definitely M and pretty much a PWP.


**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Black And White**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In a corner table of the dark and grimy dive bar, Kensei drank with all the quiet pleasure of being anonymous. No shinigami, no vizard, no hollow, no bloody idiot trying to ruin the fabric of time and space. It could work for the white-haired male if the peace lasted.

When he was younger and therefore more stupid, he used to think he lived for duty and honor. That was why he kept his sword by his bed, go to sleep fully dressed, and responded to any and all calls for his division's aid.

Now he was older. Maybe he wasn't wiser, since he still kept his sword on a chain by his nightstand, but he sure as hell wasn't about to spend all day on full alert. It was time for a break, and he was gonna enjoy it the way he wanted to.

Away from all the blathering idiots and especially the loudmouthed arrogant vizards. He was loud and proud, yes, but staying together as a crew with others of the same wore on his nerves.

Here it was noisy and the clientele stank of stale sweat, old beer and hard work, but Kensei knew no one wanted to start trouble. He could lower his defenses. And damn, the barkeep did have some damn fine buffalo wings to go with the ice cold beer.

"This seat taken?"

Kensei looked up. Then he smiled crookedly. "Even if I said it was, you'd sit down, wouldn't you?"

"I might just stand around for a bit to see who is sitting with you," admitted Hisagi Shuuhei, his smile not as sardonic as Kensei's. The younger man seemed almost bashful as he slid in the opposite side of the table. "How are you?"

"Living and kickin'," Kensei drawled. "Why are you here?"

Shuuhei inhaled and took a sip of his own beer. "I don't know if you remember me-"

Kensei cut in. "-you the guy who killed Tousen the bastard, yeah? I remember."

"No, not from that." The shinigami shook his head and stared at Kensei. "Back when _you_ were still captain. You saved me and my friends from some hollows."

The vizard frowned in concentration. Then he made a face. "Sorry, kid. No recollection. Been saving quite a few souls back in the day."

"I guessed that," said Shuuhei. He ran a finger over the number on his cheek. "But I remember very well. And this number... your number."

Kensei kept quite still as their gazes locked. Then the white-haired vizard grinned. "An' here I thought you were advertising your skill in that position."

Shuuhei shrugged. "I am good at it." The glint in his eyes was full of humor and challenge.

"Heh." They drank, eying each other warily. Kensei again broke the silence. "Why are you here, Sixty-Nine?"

"I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, actually. I'm here because..." There was a red tinge to his cheeks; his fingers danced over the sticky surface of the table. "Well, they told me you're here. So I came."

The retort shot back like an arrow. "Why?"

Shuuhei bit his lower lip. Then he squared his shoulders and met Kensei's clear eyes. "To thank you, in person."

Kensei said nothing, but took a long draw of his beer. This younger male was odd.

"I owe my position and, and everything to you," said Shuuhei sincerely. "You inspired me to be a shinigami."

"Oh really?" Kensei knew Shuuhei was telling the truth. No shinigami would dare to meet with a vizard on their own unless they had some pressing need. And this lieutenant was stupid enough to come here with no other shinigami. He leaned forward and beckoned Shuuhei to do the same.

When the dark-haired young male did so, Kensei drew closer until they were almost nose to nose. The vizard said, "Word to the wise, kid. Don't try to get close to your heroes. They might disappoint you."

Shuuhei sat back, taking his own long pull from his beer. After he drained his mug, he signaled for more.

"Muguruma-san, I'm a grown man. I think I can take disappointment well," he said, his expression steely.

"Oho, I sense a story there. Been disappointed already?" Kensei leaned his chin on one hand. "Tell me."

Shuuhei mimicked Kensei's pose. "Why should I?"

"You barged into my one night out alone. I think it's fair you make it up to me."

The shinigami lieutenant grinned, showing even white teeth. "I have been disappointed, but I expected it."

"Who was your hero?"

"One of the traitors," Shuuhei admitted readily. "Wanna guess?"

Kensei groaned. "It ain't that spineless rat Tousen, is it?"

"No, not him."

"Aizen?"

"Heavens, no." Shuuhei chuckled. It was an attractive sound, Kensei had to admit. He downed a buffalo wing and spat out the bones to the side. The younger male raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and added, "But he was a damn good bedmate though."

Kensei almost choked. "No shit. You serious?"

"He was a good lover." Shuuhei helped himself to a wing and hissed at the spiciness of it. Apparently Kensei had no tastebuds. Or a nervous system. "We enjoyed each other's company informally."

"All right then." The older man blinked. "Ichimaru Gin was your hero?"

"Yeah. Saved me from some blackmailing bastard," Shuuhei scoffed. "He turned out to be the bigger blackmailing bastard though."

"Ah, the old 'pay back your debt' trick," said Kensei, nodding sagely. "And I bet it worked."

Shuuhei's chagrined flush was evidence enough. It was almost adorable, even if Muguruma Kensei barely knew the other man well enough to guess if he blushed often. The two of them sat in companionable silence, drinking beer and munching on wings, until Kensei called for the bill.

Shuuhei stretched out a hand to keep the older male from paying.

"I intruded," he said with a slight smirk, "so I think it's fair for me to treat ya."

Kensei stared at Shuuhei for a moment, and then gave a one-shoulder shrug. He was fine with others using their money. Excusing himself, he headed to the bathroom to clean his hands.

In the dimly-lit bathroom, Kensei frowned at his reflection in the mottled mirror. For the life of him he could not recall any kid that resembled Hisagi Shuuhei. Back in the day, he and his team prided themselves for their fast response and exit times. Kensei grinned proprietorially at the remembrance of his old buddies; they had been the best of the best, bar Tousen the rat, and they had been a fucking great team. Even with his loopy lieutenant in tow, they were a strong unit on par with any the Onmitsukido or the First Division could come up with.

Outside, there was a slight drizzle that added more bite to the autumn night air. When he made his way out of the dive bar, he noticed that Shuuhei was still hanging about on the street corner. The muscular vizard tugged on his worn-out bomber jacket as he contemplated his next move.

The young shinigami noticed Kensei first but was hesitant about coming over. Kesnei narrowed his gaze. Perhaps it was a good thing he could not remember the child Shuuhei. With his customary stride, he walked up to the dark-haired young man.

"Hey."

"Uh, hey."

"The guys, we got an apartment nearby. We use it when we want some privacy and tonight it's exclusively mine." Kensei raised his pierced eyebrow. "Interested?"

It appeared that Shuuhei definitely could blush. His shoulders rounded for a moment before he tilted his head. "You have no idea how much."

Kensei grinned. "Don't get your hopes too high, kid. Like I said – you might get disappointed."

"Well..." Shuuhei returned a bright smirk, his gaze mischievous and taunting. "I'll just have to try harder then, don't I?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The apartment was sparsely furnished, as expected. Shuuhei felt oddly calm. Considering that he wasn't supposed to be here in the human realm, that he had about ten hours left of his leave, and that he was about to fuck or be fucked by the man who made his life possible, Hisagi Shuuhei had a damn lot of self control.

If he were honest with himself – and he was, usually – this was the outcome he wanted when he made the decision to sneak here and track down Muguruma Kensei.

Even in the crappy lighting, Kensei looked like some punked up Greek Adonis. When he shrugged out of his jacket, yellow light played over his muscles like a silken caress. Shuuhei's breath hitched, imagination running and leaping ahead to picture the feast that he would be able to see and enjoy tonight.

"Gorgeous," he whispered soundlessly.

Somehow his words reached Kensei. The older man's lips twitched in an approximation of humor. On him, the rare smile looked more of a sinister threat. "So, kid, are you gonna stare or are we gonna proceed to the bedroom?"

That made Shuuhei laugh. It felt exciting and dangerous, even if it was neither, and he was looking forward to the rest of the night. Kensei, in his own way, was a considerate man, creating a comfort zone for them both to explore the possibilities.

Not needing any romance to spice the encounter, Shuuhei started shedding clothes as soon as the bedroom door was locked. The small bedroom lamp provided minimal light and cast the shadows into deeper shades. When his hand was on his belt buckle he felt Kensei reach around him to stop the motion. Shuuhei peered over his left shoulder to regard the former shinigami.

Kensei's expression was solemn. "Hey, kid, just to be clear. It's just tonight, a'right?"

"Yeah, I get that." Shuuhei inhaled, breathed in the smoky scent that had wrapped about Kensei. "And can you call me Shuuhei? It's... I don't like being referred to as 'kid' all the time."

"And I'm Kensei." There was a light brush of lips over Shuuhei's ear. "Just tonight." His large hand covering Shuuhei's assisted to undo the buckle and, while Shuuhei slipped the leather out of the loops, moved to cup Shuuhei's growing erection.

Shuuhei hissed in pleasure as Kensei reached into his jeans, palm over the bulge in his briefs. Clever and gentle fingers nudged and flexed slightly, almost as if Kensei was sampling his partner.

"Strip," he commanded quietly, and backed away. Shuuhei obeyed, though still at an unhurried pace.

By the time Shuuhei kicked away his jeans and briefs, he was fully hard with anticipation. Kensei, still dressed, had taken a seat on the low queen sized bed, watching the show. His smile was one of appreciation and lust when he surveyed Shuuhei from head to toe.

It was Shuuhei's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Like what you see, I presume?"

"Fuck yes. C'mere." Kensei patted his lap.

Shuuhei grinned and deliberately put in more of a sashay in the few steps to the bed, straddling the older male, his hands on broad shoulders and his knees on the mattress. The two men stared at each other for a second. The smiles faded.

Kensei's eyes narrowed. "Kiss me."

Shuuhei lowered his face, drawing out the moment. The second his lips touched Kensei's, the older man crushed Shuuhei to him and rolled them over, pinning the shinigami lieutenant to the mattress.

"None of that long and slow shit, all right?" growled Kensei. "I wanna be in you and hear you screaming as you come."

Shuuhei shuddered as he heard the words; his libido surged in response to the obvious desire in Kensei's eyes. Their mouths locked together, tongues invading and submitting to the intrusions. His legs wrapped about Kensei and tightened. The rough denim of Kensei's jeans scraped over Shuuhei's arousal and he groaned.

"Take 'em off," Shuuhei begged in a hoarse voice. "Take 'em off."

Kensei only grunted, his lips and teeth still attacking Shuuhei's neck and below the ear. A brief struggle and he threw aside his jeans, before he let go of Shuuhei's skin to pull off his black tank top. Then it was warm skin on skin and that was ten thousand times better.

Searching blindly Shuuhei reached for Kensei and pulled him up for another searing kiss. They matched passion for passion, hands clutching together and kneading over arms and shoulders and chests.

Kensei's large arms kept Shuuhei helplessly pinned beneath him as he moved lower. When his tongue licked around the lieutenant's navel, Shuuhei giggled and covered his mouth for that unmanly sound, before letting loose a load moan when Kensei took Shuuhei's cock in his mouth. Gentle pulses of Kensei's tongue melted Shuuhei's reserve and his hips rocked forward erratically, reacting to the older man's skill.

Shuuhei's response didn't throw Kensei off at all. He pulled away from Shuuhei and leered up at the panting, disheveled young male. "I haven't even got into it fully yet."

"Then get it in me fully," snarled Shuuhei, licking off the sweat beading over his upper lip.

"Not yet." Kensei sat up partially, his thighs on either side of Shuuhei's hips. His right hand trailed up along Shuuhei's flat stomach, tickled over taut nipples and then caressed the number on the lieutenant's cheek. His left hand played over his own erection, deliberately daubing precum along the shaft before tracing the same number tattooed over his diaphragm.

Shuuhei had to steady his breathing. "I thought you said you wanted it hard and fast."

"I want it that way, but that was before I heard your sex voice. I wanna hear more of it." Kensei raised that pierced brow in challenge. "Back up that claim on your face, soldier boy, or do you want a lesson?"

The dark-haired man's response was to grab at Kensei's cock. He bared his teeth and made a play of licking his lips. "Bring it."

Kensei chuckled and soon he was bowed over Shuuhei, tongue and fingers bringing Shuuhei to a quivering mess of sensation. Unwilling to cede control so fully, Shuuhei's hands and lips were working in tandem and judging from the vizard's shallow thrusts and grunts, Shuuhei wasn't doing too bad a job. But when something slick and skilled traced over Shuuhei's balls and behind, the younger male let go and cried out with surprise.

The older male didn't let up, his fingers prodding gently and kneading the tight ring of muscle. Shuuhei was desperately drawing in air. His fingers dug into the thigh muscles about his head and then he turned his head to the side, planting his teeth into sweaty skin.

"That hurt," muttered Kensei indistinctly, peering down his torso to see what his partner was doing. Shuuhei released his bite and licked the wound, before he tilted his chin up to lap at the thick erection above him. Kensei grimaced with pleasure and lowered his head again.

Shuuhei screamed for real when something hot and wet pushed into him, probing and sliding about. It wasn't something he hadn't experienced before (_thank you, Ichimaru Gin_) but he could never expect any of his partners to do it, it was so taboo, and he had never quite mustered up the courage to perform it himself.

Desire was urged further when Kensei withdrew his tongue from Shuuhei's most private area and resumed sucking on Shuuhei's cock. Two of his large fingers now pushed into the younger man and Shuuhei bucked his hips slightly, startled by the intrusion.

"Suck me," ordered Kensei in a rough voice. "I want you to drink me in when I come."

Since Shuuhei wanted to do exactly that, he had no issue with following orders. Just touching Kensei was arousing enough; the heat and that unique, heavy scent signature was burning into Shuuhei's psyche. He circled the head with his lips and drew Kensei's erection into him, relaxing his jaw to take in more. His throat had been tight earlier with Kensei's surprise assault, and now Shuuhei swallowed slowly to loosen it and to send soft pulses over the salty cock in his mouth. When Kensei hummed approval and upped the tempo, Shuuhei did too, fingers tunneling the shaft and his tongue pushing against the head. The rough back of his tongue soon tasted odd and before Kensei could warn him, Shuuhei was drinking the older male in, hot spurts of come sliding down his throat.

That pushed Shuuhei over and he thrust up hard into Kensei, heedless of potential injury to his partner. Kensei took Shuuhei in easily and, as Shuuhei released into him, Kensei pushed yet another finger into Shuuhei's body.

Before the tremors could cease fully, Shuuhei felt the thick digits pushing and thrusting into him and he fell back against the pillow, his hands now grabbing at the back of Kensei's knees. The white-haired male ignored Shuuhei's pleas to slow down and took all of Shuuhei into his mouth, his fingers seeking out Shuuhei's prostate.

Shuuhei screamed again, brought to weak-kneed bowed-back climax with the next thrust into his sweet spot, his cock in the hot wet heat of Kensei's mouth. He came as hard as if he'd been fucked the whole night, but as he slowly drifted from his high he realized that he had not even felt Kensei's thick arousal up his ass yet.

Kensei had rolled off him, head off the end of the bed and sucking in air. When Shuuhei climbed up over him with clumsy grace, Kensei looked up with a lazy leer. "Part two, kid?"

Shuuhei gave him a not-so-gentle tug on his cock. "Bloody damn well not a kid," he groused, and began rocking his hips against Kensei. "Which way do you prefer?"

"I'm okay with all the ways," drawled Kensei, his eyes closed. "But tonight I think I'll stick with banging your arse all the way till sunup, how about that?"

"You sure you have the stamina, old man?"

"Let's give it a shot." Kensei thrust his hips up playfully and tipped Shuuhei over. He then clambered over to the pillows and arranged them against the headboard. Shuuhei sat to the side, wondering what Kensei was doing.

The former captain didn't explain but dragged Shuuhei into another rib-cracking hug, his mouth locking over Shuuhei's again. The demanding way Kensei initiated kisses was very different from Shuuhei's other partners who preferred to be kissed, and Shuuhei could feel the fluttering of ardor pooling at his groin.

Kensei must have felt it too and grunted, leveraging their positions such that Shuuhei was spread beneath him, braced against the pillows. Encouraged by Kensei's dominance, Shuuhei ran his hands over the older male's shoulders and arms before sliding to tweak pert nipples. Kensei hissed in pleasure and smiled into Shuuhei's mouth, so Shuuhei did it again.

His left hand was grabbed before he could repeat a third time, and led down to the thickness between Kensei's legs. The older man's eyes were molten and Shuuhei almost gasped at the raw desire in that gaze.

"Touch me," Kensei rasped out. "That's because of you."

Shuuhei could feel himself hardening again and he turned his face to the side, revealing his neck to Kensei. Kensei didn't like that apparently and turned Shuuhei back by the chin. "Look at me, don't hide your face."

"I can't-" Shuuhei gulped and then made himself look at Kensei. "Touch me, touch me too. Please, I want-"

"I know." A strong hand wrapped about Shuuhei's hand and their hips met. Their cocks, wet and seeping, rubbed together and Shuuhei keened low in his throat. His skin was still very sensitive from just now and this was _exquisite._

It must be as delicious for the other man. Kensei groaned and started pumping, forcing the slick heads to rub across and over each other. "Fuck. You sound fuckin' sexy, you know that?"

Shuuhei was barely listening, his nerves fraying one by one as his palm followed the motion of Kensei's hand. As he was about to snap the motion stopped. He was almost ready to weep but Kensei merely slid his palms under Shuuhei's perspiration-slicked thighs and parted them further.

Kensei trailed his rough tongue from Shuuhei's collarbone and up his neck, thrusting them into Shuuhei's sensitized ear. Shuuhei cried out softly, and both arms wrapped about Kensei's broad shoulders.

"Ready?" asked Kensei. Shuuhei nipped the older man's lip in response.

Kensei didn't waste more time and lined himself up. After a long breath he pushed in, wincing slightly at the friction. It would burn for Shuuhei the next few days, but if Shuuhei wasn't complaining about it Kensei wasn't going to care.

Unaware of Kensei's momentary consideration, Shuuhei had squeezed his eyes shut against the hard length entering him. He took shallow breaths as he forced himself to relax, muscle by muscle, until Kensei was fully seated in him. Then he blinked and smirked, "We forgot lube."

"You want?" Kensei asked, his panting a little labored with control. He wanted to shove it in harder, deeper, but if Shuuhei wasn't going to enjoy this then there was no point.

Shuuhei tightened about Kensei in answer and reached between them to urge his flagging arousal. Kensei let go of his control and snapped his hips forward. It felt so good to be inside Shuuhei, tighter and hotter than he had imagined, and he brushed Shuuhei's hands aside to perform the task himself. Shuuhei in return raked his fingers down Kensei's back and grabbed his ass tightly, digging his fingertips in. How on earth he knew Kensei liked being scratched was a mystery but the vizard wasn't going to complain.

As he thrust faster his right hand pumped faster too, until he lost the rhythm and acted purely on instinct. His mouth was latched onto Shuuhei's neck, and from Shuuhei little mews and whines accompanied every thrust until he had no voice and was purely gasping for oxygen. The pace increased, Kensei's superb muscle control giving him the edge and pushing Shuuhei closer and closer to the brink.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Shuuhei could hear the muttering and clung desperately to Kensei, needing to come, yearning for release; too hot, too much, the burn had bypassed straight into searing iron on exposed nerves and he needed, now, right _now, oh gods, please, fuck, please, gods, more-_

A cry was ripped straight from Shuuhei's throat and his back arched off the bed again. His body tried to meld into Kensei's and he stopped breathing, mouth open and eyes unseeing. Kensei continued thrusting, his incisors and canines sinking deep into firm flesh and he sucked on the wound blindly. The taste of blood sent a signal and he pushed as hard as he could into Shuuhei, his vision darkening and swimming.

Wave after wave of desire crashed through him, keeping him locked into Shuuhei until he could breathe again. When he looked up from Shuuhei's neck, he could see the ring of teeth impressions and the dark bruising that would soon appear. But from Shuuhei's sated, dazed appearance, Kensei could guess that the dark-haired young lieutenant wouldn't be unhappy about that.

By the time they both recovered it was near three in the morning. Shuuhei stretched and winced; he would definitely be feeling this for the coming week.

Kensei was dozing against a pillow. "You're pretty good."

"At screaming?" joked Shuuhei, too content and satisfied.

"Yeah." Kensei laughed. It was a pleasant sound, if a rare one. "And the other bits too. Some talent there, kid."

Shuuhei snorted. "You make it sound like I'm an amateur."

"Compared to me, hell yes."

"You've had years of experience on me," said Shuuhei without any heat.

Kensei grinned. "Not _on_ you, but yes. I don't mind, though."

Hisagi Shuuhei's brain was rather foggy at this point. "Don't mind what?"

"This. Sleeping together now and then." Kensei opened one lazy eye and examined Shuuhei. "Not sleeping as much as not-sleeping."

Shuuhei shrugged. "I can't guarantee any sort of a regular meet-up, Kensei. My duties are inside Soul Society."

Kensei snorted but said nothing. He then pulled Shuuhei closer within his reach before turning out the lights, and wrapped Shuuhei into an embrace.

"Sleeping?"

"Sleeping for now," grunted Kensei. "And some more not-sleeping later, before the sun comes up."

Shuuhei laughed softly and burrowed into the embrace. He might not have the chance to get used to this, but he was definitely going to milk this for all it was worth now.

Hero worship didn't turn out to be that bad after all.


End file.
